


King Of Swords

by hertorpor



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Betrayal, Courier is ex-slave so it's traumatic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deception, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starts as Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hertorpor/pseuds/hertorpor
Summary: Courier Six is charmed by a gambler at the Atomic Wrangler. He is the frumentarii Vulpes Inculta in disguise. Unaware of his true identity, she invites him to have what starts out as an innocent romp in the hay and ends as a degrading transgression against the Courier.
Relationships: Female Courier/Vulpes Inculta
Kudos: 10





	King Of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> king of swords  
> no love, love is gone  
> and you take  
> from my heart  
> you know you seem very very far  
> it's like i don't even know who you are

It had been so long since she was at the mercy of another human being. Sometimes she had to feel that fire burn so she could rejoice: how alive I am! To remind herself that she still was capable of desire, it affirmed that she was not a coward, afraid of life, afraid of losing herself to the moment. 

They stripped to their underclothes under the warm, flickering hotel lights. Neither of them moved to turn off the radio, and the song absorbed their words; one only heard giggling, or a name. Andie, caressed by the moonlight, walked towards him like a phosphorescent Aphrodite. One-night stands never really were her ‘thing’, but after a couple drinks she decided tonight she could be adventurous. The man she met was a smooth-talking gambler - with a short crop of dirty blonde hair and diamond eyes- and he bought her enough liquor to let her guard down. Not to the point of being a stumbling drunk, but right at her sweet spot of intoxication where men looked less menacing.

Yet now, when she came face to face with him, the man resembled someone she knew… and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Nevertheless, she extended her arm towards him, watching through half-lidded eyes as he kissed the top of her hand and then up her forearm. This moment produced in her two distinct emotions: shame at her depravity and pleasure at this fleeting intimacy. As there were few moments of physical closeness with men that were not violent, a sober Andie became frightened at the thought of exposing herself to someone she did not trust. But now, with enough alcohol to cloud her judgement and mind buzzing with distant memories of shared sweetness, she opened to this stranger like a rare flower. 

The man wasted no time. He pulled her into his lap, lavishing her neck with kisses, sucking the skin until the blood vessels under it broke and left vibrant red marks. His mouth ravaged her with such force that her heart beat wildly, and involuntary thoughts sprang up. Above all, she grew frightened at this familiar position, thinking she was about to relive the pain and humiliation she experienced as a slave. But when he continued his rough pace, biting her neck and gripping her flesh with enough force to bruise, what she experienced was not pain or degradation, but a flooding of sensual excitement. His brutish motions, while hurting her, were at the same time the only caress she knew. The distortion of what it meant to be close to someone had alchemized into pleasure. For most of her life, punishment was the only intimacy she had known, and the substitution of animosity for tenderness suddenly did not disturb her. All at once, her drunken self accepted the tainted hunger to surrender herself to the greedy animal within this stranger. 

“Get on your back. I promise I will savor every moment,” the man purred.

“Will you be softer with me? I’ve been through a lot these past weeks. I basically came back from the dead,” Andie replied, humor in her timbre, her fingers making slow circles against his back as she spoke. 

“That I cannot promise,” he said. 

Coils of pleasure hit her stomach. The richness of his voice, his body sinking into her warm flesh, his tongue slipping into her trembling mouth, it all was overwhelming her with arousal that felt forbidden. Making this secret weakness known was like baring her throat. He coaxed it out of her when his free hand disappeared into her panties, evoking sighs and gasps as he rubbed circular patterns against her clit. Perhaps he was principally brutal, but he knew the correct amount of pressure to apply, a perfect harmony of not too soft but not too firm. She lay on her back as he overtook her, either due to his guidance or an act of instinct. A low, teasing hum rose from his lips when he noticed the damp impression her arousal made, and he acknowledged it by coating his fingers in her wetness. Out of shame, she broke their kiss, the color of her face deepening into a shade of pink, breath coming out shaking as she turned her head away from him. But he took this as her being petulant, and pulled her back by the jaw, so that she was looking straight at him. His eyes carried no messages. It caught her off guard. 

Even as she drew close to climax, he held her face, watching her changes in expression, listening to her breath hitching and her moans crescendoing. Right as her eyes rolled back into her head, his motions stopped. She was at the precipice when he stopped. And how cruel it was! It took willpower for her to not beg him to continue. Andie knew her anger spelled out plainly on her face, because she was easy to read and not one to conceal her emotions. 

“Restraint, _carissima_ ,” he breathed into her ear. 

**_Carissima_** , she thought, _that is a familiar term_. Although it never was directed at her, she had heard it somewhere in the past, but couldn’t pin it down. These thoughts dissolved as he put pressure against her again, wrenching a desperate cry from deep within her. Her eyes were watering, red-rimmed as if she were about to sob, as he continuously brought her to the edge. All the while he drank in her unraveling, as if nourished only by her torment. 

“ _Oh please, no—_ " she pleaded, sharply interrupted by a jolt of warmth striking her core, helplessly whining as he pulled the contact away, “ _No more! I can’t—_ "

“Does that mean you want me to stop?” he taunted, pulling her undergarments to her knees before discarding them, maintaining his unwavering gaze on her face. 

“ **No!** ” she cried, putting a hand over her mouth at the sound of her own debasement. 

A thin smile grew on his lips at her declaration. How corrupted she had become at the hands of a total stranger. When he pressed his erection against her, she used his forearms to steady herself as she ground her slickness against him. He let out a shocked exhale. The friction between them clearly had its effect on him; he was as flushed as she was, hard, straining against his boxers. Once he freed himself from the confines of his underclothes, he immediately began rocking against her. And she gasped, not just at the contact, but out of fear that he would hurt her with an abrupt entry. He appeared well endowed, and she had little experience in this. But when he pressed himself against her entrance, he took his time to let her body become accustomed to him. And he faced much less resistance due to how worked up she was. As he pushed into her, her heart raced so fast she was afraid she might explode. All she could do was look up at him, defenseless, paralyzed by the weight of his body, and even as she moaned at the sensation, she could barely distinguish between being afraid of being at his mercy and being excited by the threat that he posed. 

“Mm, such a good whore,” the man rasped. 

Startled by the ridicule, she looked up, alarmed, putting her hands against his shoulders as he buried himself deeper within her. Something changed about his continence at this moment. It was as if she had pushed the first domino and it was all falling. He grabbed her wrists, twisting them away from his chest and onto the mattress, and rammed his full length into her, causing her to yelp. Any semblance of affection thrown to the wind, he thrust into her at an unforgiving pace, staring at her startled expression, not yielding even when he knew he was hurting her. Her insides fluttered and gripped him, and even as he fucked her raw, she was so close to climax. A half-smirk grew on his face, and he released her wrists in favor of choking her, one hand returning to her clit. 

“ _ **A shame Caesar won’t let me have you as my personal whore**_ ,” the man whispered into her ear, his tone chilling, “ _ **You’re sturdier than the other slave girls**_.”

A cry of protest mixed with a moan signifying the inevitable beginning of an orgasm bubbled out of her in a strangled sob, her eyes widening at recognition of his unmasked intonations. The grip on her neck was tight, and if it wasn’t she would scream as she came. He was relishing in her expression, which was totally scandalized by betrayal, violation, at this deception so unique and immense to her. He knew this was such an incredibly special and awful occurrence. To him, it was delicious. Her body jerked as it contracted, and he couldn’t help but push her further, increasing the pace until he was nearly panting. As the last waves hit her, she tried to claw the hand choking her, suffocated shouts dying in her throat as tears spilled down the sides of her cheeks. Witnessing her total powerlessness pushed him over the edge, and he sheathed himself as deep as he could. Another muffled objection came from her, but he did not pull out, instead releasing his grip on her windpipe to restrain her and guarantee that he filled her. A groan escaped him, and she wept wordlessly as she felt him empty inside of her. 

“When I saw you, I was surprised you did not recognize me. In fact, dear Courier, I thought you might be playing stupid. But you allowed me into your bed, this easily?” he snarled, “You’re more of a degenerate than the whores that walk the strip. But you’ll always know your place. Beneath me.”

With his body weight pinning her, he reached to touch the back of her neck. A brand. The letter F. She winced and tried to headbutt him while he was close, but he pulled back. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Andie shrieked, the congested sound of her voice adding an almost childish air to her cries, “I’ll kill you, I won’t rest until you’re dead, do you hear me? I’ll put your fucking head on a spike and feed you to your dogs--”

Interrupted by a close-fisted hit to the face, she reeled back, head spinning, blood spilling out of her nose. She had not even noticed that he had pulled out of her, leaving his disgusting fluid in his wake, which now leaked out of her and onto the bed. 

“Vent your frustrations if you please, but you will always be branded a _fugitivus_ ,” he spoke with a tone of self-assuredness, “Despite your attempts, you are nothing but a runaway slave. Your body will display that until you die, even if you play ‘courier’. When the day comes to retrieve you, after you’ve fulfilled your purposes, I’ll be there. Waiting.” 

When he rose to get dressed, she did not bother attacking him. There was no point. What he wanted was already taken from her. All the rage, pain, and hate in her expression dissipated into a blank stare. In her mind's eye, she recalls her teenage self, with her head forcibly shaved, being marked with the smoldering brand. The smell of her burning flesh was easy to recall. 

“I’d rather die than be a legion’s bitch,” she said. Her voice came out broken, barely a whisper, and she wasn’t even sure if he heard her. 

**Author's Note:**

> tags are the trigger warnings. courier six is an ex-slave that escaped when she was like 18ish and has managed to stay under the legion's radar for the most part. but vulpes is crafty and has been stalking her throughout her trek through freeside while she's basically trying to come up with the money to enter new vegas to kill benny. she's like his personal pet project. anyways uh- enjoy!


End file.
